Nox Atra
by hawkie95
Summary: On the eve of his seventeenth birthday Harry gets a life-altering letter. Disclaimer: If I owned it, it wouldn't be a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Nox Atra

Summary: The night before his seventeenth birthday Harry gets a surprising letter.

Disclaimer: If I owned this it would not be fanfiction!

Warning: Dark Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing (not the twins or Charlie), male/male, lemon in later chapters. You have been warned

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter fic. Not beta'd. Will be M in later chapters so if you don't like that turn back now.

Chapter 1: The letter

_Tap! Tap!_ I looked at my window to see my snowy owl Hedwig. I got up and opened it letting her in. She presented her leg which had a letter tied to it. I took it and opened it. Almost fainted when I saw who it was from.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know that this will seem like a very mean joke, but I can assure you it is not. Please read this entire letter. There are many things that I need to tell you. I was not killed by Voldemort when you were one. In fact, I was not killed at all I was taken captive by Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. I am one of Voldemort's most loyal followers and have been since he came into power. When Dumbledore was killed at the end of the year and the Death Eaters were searching the castle they found me deep in the dungeons. Also, James is not your father Severus is. _Again Harry almost fainted. _Your seventeenth birthday is tomorrow and there are things that you should know before it reaches midnight. First, you will receive your creature inheritance. I will not lie it will be very painful, but it will only last about a minute. You are, like myself, a cait sith. A type of fairy that can turn into a cat at will. It is kind of like an animagus but with a lot more powers. For instance, you will be able to read minds and change your appearance at will. You will also have a destined mate. It should be getting close to midnight by now. I love you no matter what. Someone will be by shortly after midnight to pick you up and bring you to Malfoy Manor._

_p.s. Please forgive Severus he was under the influence of the imperious curse. _

_Love always, Your mother._

Harry was in shock. He had tears rolling down his face at the thought of his mother and father being alive. He was also filled with rage at Dumbledore who had lied to him all his life. Stupid manipulative bastard! Harry was still ranting silently when it hit midnight. Harry suddenly felt pain coursing through his body. The last thing he heard before fainting was the distinct pop of apparition and his uncle yelling.

-HP/LM-

At midnight Severus Tobias Snape apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive. The first thing that he saw was Harry fainting. Right after that a whale of a man burst in the door yelling at Harry he started to kick at him but before he could get his foot any closer to Harry, Severus whipped his wand out and killed the fat man. Then he went out of the room and down the hall to the first door that he found he opened the door to find a smaller version of the whale snoring loudly on the bed that was caving under his weight. Severus walked over to the bed and muttered the killing curse. A flash of green light is all that was seen before the boy stopped breathing. Severus left the room and kept going down the hall to the other bedroom door. He walked in and killed the bane of his wife and sons existence. He quickly walked back to Harry's room and, grabbing him, apparated away.

When they arrived back at Malfoy Manor there was a rush of people wanting to see Harry but the first one to get to was Lily. She grabbed her son and started to cry as she held him in her arms. Severus ushered everyone out of the room, and went back to his wife and son. For the first time that Severus could remember he was happy and with his family. Soon Harry started to stir. When he was fully awake he looked at his parents and started to cry. They sat there like that crying and holding each other. After a little while Harry looked up at his parents and asked, "Will you tell me everything?"

Lily smiled and said " Tomorrow. For tonight just get some sleep."

And they did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews, story alerts and favorites! :D This means so much to me! (Remember reviews are a great motivator!)

Questions

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was between two people. The second thing he noticed was who the two people were. One was his mother, Lily. And the second was – Snape? To say that Harry was confused was an understatement. Then all of a sudden his memories came back to him. His mother being alive, Snape being his father, Dumbledore being a manipulative bastard, His parents being supporters of Voldemort. Harry needed time to think about all of this information so he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower , however when he looked into the mirror he let out a terrified scream. He had Cat ears and his hair was shaggy but it looked well groomed it also had dark green streaks in it. And the most shocking thing was that he could see perfectly without his glasses.

"What's wrong honey?" Lily said as she ran into the bathroom.

Harry looked at his mother as if she had grown another head. "I have ears and a tail!"

Lily and Severus looked at each other and then at Harry. "I think it's time to answer the questions that you have Harry."

The three of them walked out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen. As they were walking Harry noticed that he didn't recognize anything that he was seeing. "Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor" this came from Snape who he had almost forgotten was there. When they got to the kitchen Harry got another surprise, Dobby, who he was positive had hated the Malfoy's, was happily whistling his favorite tune and cooking breakfast. He turned when the door opened and his eyes landed right on Harry. "Mister Potter, sir! Dobby is so sorry that he deceived you! He had to keep his Master safe! Please don't be mad at Dobby!" all of this was said so fast that Harry only caught a few words but he still caught the gist of it. Harry stopped him and told him that it was okay and that he understood. Dobby started sobbing and threw himself into Harry's arms. "Oh, Mister Potter is too good to Dobby!" He wailed. Harry cast a look that he hoped screamed "HELP!" to his parents, but they just stayed there and laughed at his situation. _Bloody gits! _

"Dobby," Harry started "stop crying, it's okay. But I need to talk to my .."there was a hesitation, as Harry tested out the word. "..parents." The word sounded odd coming out of his mouth. Dobby stopped crying and looked behind Harry to see Severus and Lily. "Oh! Dobby will make you some food Harry Potter sir!" Dobby rushed over to the stove and started to cook. Harry shook his head and chuckled. Some things will never change will they? The three of them sat down at the table.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Severus asked

Harry thought for a moment about where to start finally he decided to start from the beginning. "Tell me what happened that night."

Lily sighed, "Well, for this to really make any sense we will have to go back a little bit farther than that. When I was very young, before I even knew what Hogwarts was, there was a boy who lived down the street from me. His name was Severus Snape. When I found out that the weird things that had been happening to me were also happening to him we started to talk and, eventually we became friends. We stayed friends until our sixth year at Hogwarts, when Severus said something…"

"That I truly regret." Severus picked up the story. "I was arguing with her. And I called her a mudblood. I didn't mean to it just kinda slipped out. After that I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen. I felt horrible that I had said that to my best friend, and the person that I loved more than anything else in the world. At the end of that year we went back home. I had planned to go to her house and apologize until I couldn't talk anymore. But that wasn't exactly what happened."

"I'm kind of like you Harry in the fact that my birthday is over the summer. When my birthday came I got a letter. It said that I was adopted and that my parents were both a type of magical creature called a cait sith. The letter told me the same thing that I told you in your letter. Then midnight hit. It was the most painful thing that I can remember. The next day Severus showed up at my door step, as soon as I saw him I felt a… a rightness. Something telling me that I belong with him. I remembered what the letter said about me having a mate and I knew instantly that he was mine. I forgave him for what he said and we started dating."

"Okay, I get how you started dating but what about how you became followers of Voldemort?" Both Lily and Severus flinched at the name. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you this is what happened…" Severus started.

A/N: I am so sorry this is way past overdue. I had a major case of writers block. Please don't hate me for the cliffy. I promise to update more often. And I have already started on chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all of the favorites and alerts!

Answers

"Well you see this is what happened. By the time your mother told me that I was her mate I had already joined the Death Eaters. I told Lily and she said that we could go to Dumbledore and I could offer to spy for the light as a way of penance. When we got there, however, we heard Dumbledore talking to someone. He let slip that he planned on taking Lily from her house that night and forcing her to drink a potion that would make her creature side believe that her mate was the person whose blood was in the potion. That person was James Potter." Severus spat out the name.

"We ran from there as fast as we could. We ended up at the shrieking shack, where we stayed while we discussed what we would do." Lily paused as Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"Who was it that Dumbledore was talking to?"

Lily sighed and looked at Severus. Harry knew that he would not like the answer. "It was Molly and Arthur Weasley." Yeah. He didn't like that at all.

"So the whole loving mother act was just a lie. What happened next?"

Lily picked up the story. "When we realized what Dumbledore was planning we decided to go to Voldemort and join him. When we told him what had happened he helped us come up with a plan."

"We would go back to Dumbledore and tell him about me joining the Death Eaters and how I regretted it, Lily would convince him to let me spy for him. I would gladlyaccept it." Severus said with a smirk. "I would make an antidote for the potion that they were going to slip Lily and she would act like it worked. The plan worked flawlessly."

"Okay this is my last question for now. What happened that night?"

No one had to ask what night Harry meant they all knew.

"From the very beginning we had planned to kill James and fake yours and Lily's deaths. Somehow Albus found out about it. The night we planned on executing the plan he was waiting for it. Albus took Lily hostage and cast the killing curse on Voldemort. He also cast a spell on you. It was a very interesting spell."

"What was it?"

"_Tollere Cicatricem." _

Harry gasped as he felt his forehead tingle. "It gave you a scar." Answered Lily as she summoned a mirror. Harry looked at his reflection and sure enough there was no scar.

A/N: I am so sorry! Please don't kill me. I know it's short but it's better that nothing.I have been so distracted lately and I will (hopefully) be even more distracted now because I am auditioning for the school musical. So I will write when I can. P.S. Harry's getting a new look in the new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I didn't realize just how long it had been since I updated.

A New Look

A few days had passed and Harry still wasn't sure what to think of everything. But he was looking forward to today. His mom had told him that she would take him to get a complete new look, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. His so called friends were in for a bit of a shock when September 1st comes around.

"Honey, are you ready to leave?" Lily's voice carried through the walls. Harry walked down to meet his mother in the entrance of the manor. "Ok, we're getting your robes first then we will go into muggle London and get you some real clothes." They walked outside after putting a glamour on Harry and Lily (after all he was kidnapped from his loving home and she was dead). Harry and his mother apparated to Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts and got money keeping some of it in the form of wizarding money but most of it was exchanged to muggle money. From there they made their way to Madam Malkins and entered the shop. Harry got five new sets of school robes and two sets of dress robes. By the time he had his robes it was midday so they ate at a muggle restaurant. Then the fun really began. The first stop was the clothing store. Harry knew exactly what he wanted to get. He headed to the men's clothes and started looking around. It only took a few minutes before he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pair of each type of pants and a shirt that he wanted and went to try them on. He put the black mesh top on with the black and silver tripp pants, then he put on the light grey skinny jeans. He kept that outfit on and went back to get more in different colors. When they left there they went to Hot Topic. Harry got band tee's from his three favorite bands: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, and Blood on the Dance Floor. He also got some eyeliner (black, silver, and blue). Harry was feeling very happy with his new look, but there was something about it that just didn't seem complete. On their way back to the Leakey Cauldron Harry saw something that made his eyes go wide. He pointed it out to his mother, he told her exactly what he wanted to do and ran towards the store as soon as she okayed it. A little while later he walked out with his ears, lip, eyebrow, and nipple sporting newly adorned jewelry.

"Okay, let's go back home."

A/N: Next chapter some more questions are answered and Harry finds out who his mate is. Plus see how Severus reacts to Harry's new look.


	5. Chapter 5

Mate

Harry was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Today had been a good day. He got a whole new look. Harry laughed as he remembered how Severus had reacted to that.

*Flashback*

Harry and Lily arrived at the manor and walked inside. Harry went up to his room to put his new clothes away. He heard a pop and turned around to see Dobby standing there. "Master Harry Potter, Sir! Mistress Lily has sent me to tell you that dinner is will be ready in ten minutes is the dining hall." Dobby finished speaking and popped out before Harry had a chance to respond. Harry shook his head and chuckled in amusement.

Harry paused outside of the dining room door as a thought came to his mind, what would Severus say? After a moment he shrugged. If his dad didn't like it then too bad, Harry was an adult and it was his choice. Plus his mom has already approved it. Harry took a breath and pushed the door open. The room fell silent. Harry looked around, Lucius had finished whatever he was doing while away apparently because he was sitting at the head of the table. Harry felt a weird tug in his gut but he put it down to being hungry. He sat down in his chair. That seemed to break the spell as his dad jumped up out of his seat and started to shout at Harry. He didn't get more than two words out of his mouth before Lily came to his defense. Harry couldn't understand a word of what was being said. He did catch a few choice words though. This went on for a few minutes before there was a loud crash. The two "adults" standing above Harry both fell silent and all eyes landed on the head of the house. Lucius lowered his wand and calmly had everyone sit back down. As soon as Severus and Lily sat down the food appeared. Dinner was a pretty subdued affair after that. Harry ate his fill and then excused himself quickly going to his room to hide.

*End Flashback*

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Honey, open the door it's me." His mother's voice called out. Harry, feeling lazy, waved his wand and the door opened. Lily stepped in and walked over to her son. Harry moved his legs out of the way as she sat down on the bed. "Don't worry about Severus. He was just in a bit of a shock." Harry snorted at that. He was happy that he had a family and he had almost all of his questions answered but there was still one more on his mind. "Hey Mom?" Lily looked at her son. "What?" Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that he had been thinking about ever since he got over the shock of his mother being alive and Severus being his dad. "In your letter you said something about a mate and that it would most likely be a guy."

Lily chuckled as she figured out what her son was getting at. "Yes you have a destined mate. Yes it will most likely be a man. He will be the dominate one of the two of you. And you will know who it is when you see them because there will be a pull in your stomach." Lily would have said more but she was stopped by her son fainting.

Lily used a quick evervate and Harry was awake. She gave him a concerned look. Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. I know who my mate is." Lily looked thrilled to hear the news. "Who is it."

"Lucius Malfoy"

A/N: So I have discovered that multi-chaptered fics are not for me. I'm so sorry but this story is going nowhere in my head. So I am abandoning it. I'm sorry I know how much that suck but now I understand why other authors do it so I am a bit more understanding. If anyone wants to adopt it I will gladly let you. Just send me a message. If there are multiple people who want it (an idea that is even more crazy than the thought of one person wanting to adopt it.) then I will decide somehow. If it is being adopted I will post an update on the story. I am so thankful for all of the people who have read this.


	6. PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ!

This is not a real chapter, sorry. This will not be adopted and to the people who requested to adopt it I am so sorry! (To apologize I am going to post the next three chapters.) This story has become my baby. I am so grateful that you all enjoy this story. Once again I'm so sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Telling Lucius

_Lily used a quick enervate and Harry was awake. She gave him a concerned look. Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. I know who my mate is." Lily looked thrilled to hear the news. "Who is it."_

"_Lucius Malfoy"_

Harry bit his lip and waited for the explosion that was about to happen. The explosion that never came.

"Are you sure that he is your mate?"

Harry's head snapped up at the softly spoken question. His mother was looking at him with an expression of concern.

"Yes. I felt it this evening at dinner."

Lily's look slowly morphed into a smile. She leaned forward to hug Harry.

"I'm so happy for you!" Harry winced as his mother yelled in his ear.

"You're not mad?" The softly spoken question almost went unnoticed by Lily. She drew back and gave Harry a confused look.

"Why would I be mad, Honey?" Harry looked down.

"Well, it's a guy for one. And he is old enough to be my father." Lily looked at her son.

"I told you that it would most likely be a man. You don't choose your mate. Besides Lucius is a good person."

Harry looked embarrassed at the fact that he had overlooked but still a bit uncomfortable. "But he is married."

Lily laughed at that. "No he isn't. He divorced Narcissa years ago. They never loved each other. In fact they couldn't stand each other. The only reason that they stayed together as long as they did was because of Draco."

Harry still looked a bit confused. "Why would they get married of they hated each other? And that's another thing Draco and I don't get along."

"Well they were in an arranged marriage. Their parents set it up for them before they were even born. As for Draco, give him a chance he's not the spoiled prat you thought he was."

Harry still looked unconvinced. "How do I even know if he likes me? What if he doesn't want to be with me? Does he even like guys?"

Lily had to stop her son before he started to hyperventilate.

"Harry it's okay. Yes Lucius is gay that's why he hated Narcissa so much. Well one of the reasons. And trust me he won't be able to resist you. Part of the whole mate process is that the mate finds the person he is mated to irresistible and vice versa. That way they can consummate the bond as soon as they find each other."

Harry had a look of horror on his face as his mother's words sunk in.

"'As soon as they find each other'? As in we have to sleep together? Tonight?"

Harry's voice got an octave higher with each question.

"Yes. The longer you wait after finding your mate the more unstable your powers become. Also the more your bond pulls you to mate. The stronger the pull becomes the weaker the two affected by it become. Until they either go crazy or die."

Harry gave a sigh of resignation. "Okay. Just one more question."

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to tell him?"

Lily laughed at that. "He already knows that you are a creature and that you will have a mate. You just have to tell him. No need to explain."

"So what I just walk up to and say 'Hey you're my mate. And I know that you just found out but you still have to have sex with me tonight otherwise horrible things might happen to both of us.'?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Lily laughed at her son's incredulous look. Harry glared. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"What would you do if someone came up to you and said that?"

"As long as I knew what he knew I would believe them. And if I didn't already know who my mate was."

"Well in that case you have more balls then I do."

"I have an idea. Wait here. I will be back in a minute."

Lily was out the door before Harry even had a chance to say anything. Harry laid down with his back to the door. He had just drifted off when he heard the door open.

"Okay, mom what's your idea?"

"I know I have long hair but I didn't think that made me a woman."

The deep voice was laced with amusement. Harry bolted up out of bed and turned toward the door. Well that was what he tried to do but he ended up getting tangled in the blankets and fell to the floor. The dark haired man stopped when he heard a laugh.

"Here let me help you."

And then there was a pair of hands untangling him. Harry peeked out from under the blanket. Looking up at the tall blonde standing over him Harry blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Harry grabbed the hand that was offered to him. Lucius smiled as he helped the younger man up.

"I figured that. Your mom sent me up here. She said that you had to tell me something."

Harry cursed his mom as he walked toward the door he went to turn the knob but it was locked. He was going to kill his mother. Harry turned around looked at the blonde god standing in his bedroom. Harry smiled at him.

"I think my mom locked us in here until I tell you."

Lucius looked at Harry and smiled.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, um you'remymate." Harry murmured nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Harry took a deep breath.

"You are my mate."

Harry repeated. He felt a hand on his chin lifting his head up to meet Lucius' eyes. He wasn't sure who moved first but the next thing he knew his lips were on the older man's and then there was a tongue asking for entrance which was granted immediately. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow."

The soft spoken word earned a chuckle from the blonde. Harry looked up at him.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Okay with having a gorgeous young man as a mate?"

"Well when you put it that way." Harry smiled

"I am more than 'okay' with this."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Will you kiss me again?"

The chuckle he received was just as breathtaking as the kiss. Neither were seen again that night.

A/N: Wow! Longest chapter I have ever written!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Dark Lord

When Harry woke up his first thought was that he was warm, warmer than he should be with just his sheets and a blanket. His second thought was that the silk sheets felt really good on his body. His third thought was that he needed to do something about that thing poking him in the back. Harry turned over and smiled at the sight of his sleeping mate. His smile grew as he kissed his way down the blonde man's torso. When he reached the hard prick he placed a kiss on the head then licked from base to the tip. Lucius let out a moan but remained asleep. Harry took the cock into his mouth and started to suck. Harry moaned as he felt hands grab his hair. He raised his eyes to meet his lovers'. The grip on his hair tightened and that was the only warning he got before his mate was coming down his throat. His eyes stayed locked on Lucius' as he swallowed what he was given.

"Good morning." Harry gave a cheeky grin.

"Better than good I'd say." Lucius panted out between breaths.

Harry laughed as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the bath tub and let it start to fill up. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

The two men stepped into the bath and started to wash each other. They took the chance to get to know each other (mentally and physically). Harry found out that Lucius' sides were ticklish and Lucius found out that Harry had a thing for his hair being pulled which resulted in them having to start the process of washing their bodies over again. They finally got out of the tub an hour later. After they dressed they made their way down to the dining room. Harry stopped outside of the door resulting in a weird sense of déjà vu. Lucius stopped when he noticed that the dark haired boy was no longer walking.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm a bit afraid to find out how my dad is going to react."

"Don't be afraid your mom is obviously fine with this so if Severus flies off in a rage she'll handle him."

Harry laughed at that remembering the night before when his mom had done just that. They went to enter the room but before they could the door opened to reveal Severus Snape. His eyes landed on the couple standing in front of him.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there all night and keep everyone else from eating dinner?"

As the pair walked past the potion's master he reached out and stopped Lucius. He lowered his head so he could whisper in his friend's ear.

"It would do you well to remember that I am a master at potions and if I so choose I could kill you and not leave any trace of what did it. I will also not hesitate to use said information and skill to perform said acts if you in any way harm my son."

Lucius looked at his mate's father with a smile. "I assure you I have no intention of ever doing anything to incur your wrath."

With that the blonde man stepped into the dining room and took the seat by Harry. After dinner the two were headed up to their room when they were stopped by Harry's parents.

"Harry, our lord would like to meet with you."

Harry's heart stopped then picked up double time. He knew that Voldemort wasn't evil like Dumbledore had said but that didn't change the fact that he had thought that this man had killed his parents and had tried to kill him multiple times. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on a door. There was a call to enter. As they walked into the room Harry got his first glimpse of the Dark Lord. His father stepped forward.

"My lord, I have done as you requested and brought my son to meet with you." Severus stepped back after he said this.

"Hello Harry. I think you and I need to have a talk."

Harry swallowed nervously as he followed the Dark Lord through a door on the other side of the room. The room they entered made Harry think of the Gryffindor common room minus the red and gold of course. They sat down across the table from each other. Harry waited as Voldemort called a house elf and requested tea.

"Now Harry I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to speak to you completely alone."

"Actually I just assumed that it was for the intimidation factor."

At this the Dark Lord laughed, really laughed.

"Normally yes but not with you. The true reason is because I plan on telling you some very interesting things. Things that not even my most loyal know."

"Like what?"

"Like the identity of some of my spies. Ones that are hidden in the core of the 'light' side."

"Who are they?"

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Your parents don't know about them and they don't know about your parents. Well they didn't know."

"What do you mean they didn't know? Sirius is dead."

"No I'm not pup."

"Siri? I don't understand. I saw you get hit with Bellatrix's curse. I saw you fall through the veil. I saw you die. How?"

"That wasn't me. I was being kept in the dungeons with your mother which is how I found out about well everything. When they found Lily I was also found."

"Okay so if it wasn't you who was it?"

"I don't know some random Order member."

"Okay" the Dark Lord interrupted here. "You and Remus can talk to Harry more tomorrow. For now I need to talk about my plans for his future."

Harry hugged Sirius and, with a promise to spend all of the next day with him and Remy, watched his godfather walk out the door. He sat back down in his seat and wait for the conversation to begin again. He didn't have to wait long.

"Now for the reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place. Your future. You have two options. One, you don't take the mark and you spy for me while at Hogwarts. This option requires you to put up with the people who betrayed you and act like nothing happened. Or two, you do take the mark and become a death eater. This option requires you to be resorted. So which one do you pick?"

"What if I don't want to be involved with the war at all? Why can't I just stay out of it?"

"Because you're Harry 'Potter'. And the way they see it if you aren't on their side you're on mine. Whether or not you are neutral. I can understand that you don't want to be involved in the war. I don't blame you. However, for your safety you need to choose a side and I doubt that you want to be on that one. Here, I'll make you a deal. If you pick one of the choices, either one, I will turn Pettigrew in and have Sirius' name cleared. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good. Which option do you choose?"

"I have a question. You said that if I take the mark I will have to be resorted. I didn't think that was possible. And why would I have to resort if I take the mark?"

"It is possible. It is also very rare that it happens. All you need to do is say that you request a resort and the hat and three teachers have to agree. You have to resort be for two reasons. One, I don't want you around those backstabbing lions. And two, I have death eaters in all of the other houses so I can trust that you will be well protected."

"Okay, I will take the mark. I don't think that I could look them in the eyes and pretend to be the Golden Boy."

"Good. Your ceremony will be tonight after dinner."

"Wait! I just thought of something what will I do if there is a meeting while I'm at school? I can't just walk out of there."

"Something tells me that you would find a way out. Even then it's not a problem my death eaters who are in school are exempt from those meetings unless their presence is absolutely necessary."

"Oh. What exactly happens in the ceremony?"

"Nothing too bad I promise. Just a little bit of pain while you receive the mark then you can put your clothes back on."

"What?!"

"You have to be completely naked for the ritual to work. I'm not really sure why but you do. Don't worry it's not a public thing either you can however choose one person to be there for support. I need to know who as soon as possible that way I can contact them and give them time to get here. It doesn't even have to be someone on my side we can always obliviate them later."

"It's okay he is already here. I want Lucius to be here for support."

"The two of you will meet me at nine. Lucius knows the place. Until then, goodbye."

"Bye"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back to School

Harry couldn't believe how fast the month had gone by but he supposed that was to be expected with everything that had happened. Harry still had trouble believing everything. But he knew that it really had happened and he was going back to school in a week. He would be going to Diagon Alley to get his supplies later today. And he planned on talking to the twins about everything that had happened. He was sure he could at the very least trust _them_ despite what their parents and probably the rest of their family was doing. He just had to make sure to keep a glamor on his arm to cover up his dark mark, as well as a glamor to make him look like he did before his inheritance. He shook his head as he remembered his conversation with his lord.

Voldemort had stayed true to his word and Sirius was now a free man. Harry heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Draco was impatiently standing there. Harry smiled.

"So you finally learned to knock before coming into my room did you?"

"Yes well walking in on your friend getting fucked by your father tends to do that to people. Anyway your mom sent me up here to tell you that breakfast was ready."

With that Draco walked off and Harry followed. Breakfast was about half way over when the Daily Prophet arrived. The owl dropped it in the middle of the table so they could all see the headline.

**Dumbledore Lives?**

By: Rita Skeeter

I know what you're thinking this article is going to be about. A touching expose on the life of Albus Dumbledore and how he still lives on in our hearts. Well normally you would be right. This time however the headline is literal. This reporter heard some very interesting rumors going around that the beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts is still alive. So I went to see of these rumors were true. I am writing this to tell you that they are. I sat down with Dumbledore and asked him how it was possible. He responded that during the winter holidays someone slipped a sleeping potion into his pumpkin juice and kept him locked up. He was not conscious for most of the time and wasn't aware of anything going on in the outside world. He finally gained enough strength to break out of the room that he was being held in. He made his way to Hogwarts and was immediately seen to by resident mediwitch Poppy Pomfry. I am pleased to tell you that he has made a full recovery and will be resuming his post as headmaster when the new school year begins on September 1st. While I had him there I took the chance to ask his thoughts on Sirius Black being innocent. He said that he was happy and relieved that someone he saw as a son was able to live his life again. He also expressed his concern for Harry Potter who is still missing. He does plan however to wait until the start of school to proceed on any course of action to and to make sure that he is not hiding out after the attack on his family. If he does not show up at the school then they will assume that he has been kidnapped. So my dear readers we will see if The-Boy-Who-Lived is simply staying safe or if Dumbledore has made a decision that could cost the boy hero his life.

Everyone was silent as they finished the article. Waiting to see who would say what first. It was Harry.

"Well they won't have to wait much longer to find out. Will they?"

"This is true pup. Are you ready to go?"

Sirius and Remus were waiting for him by the door. Harry stood up and they went to the sitting room and floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered Diagon Alley every person there stopped to look at the tree men standing there. Then as if the spell they were under had been broken all hell broke loose. Everyone wanted to get at the golden boy. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke and a shouted spell. When the smoke cleared everyone was frozen. With the exception of five people, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley twins. Harry smiled gratefully when he saw the red heads.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

"Mate. Now let's"

"Get out of here."

The five wizards made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As they entered the shop and put up silencing and locking charms the spell outside broke. The people stood there trying to figure out where The-Boy-Who-Lived had gone. When they couldn't find him they went back to their shopping. Inside the twins lead their three guests to the room above the shop. When they got there they all sat down. The twins looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed.

"We need to talk."

"Harry, do you really think that is a good idea?" Sirius interrupted.

"I trust them but if it makes you feel better." Harry turned to the twins. "I need you two to swear an oath on your magic that whatever is said in this room doesn't leave the room."

The twins took out their wands and swore that they wouldn't speak a word of the following story.

"Good. Now the night before my seventeenth birthday I received a letter."

At this Harry pulled out the letter that his mother had sent them and handed it to Fred and George so they could read it. Harry watched their faces change as they read through the letter. From shock and disbelief to horror and anger. When they finished they handed it back to Harry.

"She was right my inheritance hurt, so much so that I passed out. When I came to I was with my parents at Malfoy Manor. We all ended up falling asleep together. When I woke up I went to the bathroom to take a shower when I looked in the mirror I got a huge shock. I had cat ears and a tail." As he said this he removed the glamor to reveal the appendages. "Also I could see perfectly without my glasses. After my parents woke up we went down to the kitchen and ate breakfast while we talked. They told me how they were friend up until their sixth year when Severus called Lily a mudblood. He tried to apologize after that but she wouldn't listen. My dad had planned on apologizing to my mom until she accepted it. However, my mom's birthday is during the summer just like mine. And just like me she got a letter a few minutes before midnight. It said that she was adopted and that her parents were cait sith. The next day when Severus showed up to say he was sorry she realized that he was her mate but by that time he had already become a death eater. Lily said that they would go to Dumbledore and explain and Severus could spy for them. When they got there they overheard him talking to someone else. He said that he planned on giving Lily a potion that would make her think that the person whose blood was in the potion was her mate. The person was James Potter. When they heard this they ran and hid in the shrieking shack until they figured out what to do. They finally decided that they would go to the Dark Lord and explain everything. Then they would go to Dumbledore and tell him how out of desperation Severus had joined Voldemort and Lily would suggest that he spy as a way of penance. Then he would make an antidote to the potion and they would pretend like it worked. Then after a while they would kill James and fake mine and Lily's deaths. Well somehow Dumbledore found out about it and on the night that they planned to do it he showed up and took my mom and cast the killing curse on Voldemort. He also cast a curse on me, one that gave me a scar." Harry waved his hand and the glamor on his forehead fell away leaving only the one covering his mark. "In my fifth year he did almost the same thing. He took Sirius and put him in the dungeon with my mom. At the Department of Mysteries the Sirius that we saw was just some random order member polyjuiced as him. The day after I arrived at Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord requested to meet with me. When I got there he lead me into a sitting room and he told me about Sirius. Then he told me that I had two options, either I could not take the mark and spy for him when I went back to school in which case I would have to act like nothing ever happened and act like the Golden Boy or I could take the mark and become a death eater if I chose that one I would have to be resorted. However as you know I have never wanted to be a part of this war and I told him that. So he made me a deal if I joined him, weather as a spy or a death eater he didn't care, he would turn wormtail in and get Siri's name cleared. So that night I took the mark." And with that Harry dropped the final glamor.

The twins looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. They turned back to Harry.

"Just a few questions." This came from Fred.

"Okay."

"Question one." George said as he held up his finger.

"Who was it"

"That was talking"

"With Dumbledore?" They finished together.

Harry looked down. He was afraid they would ask that question.

"It was your parents."

"We figured that. Since you entered Hogwarts we have had more money than usual still not a lot but more than we were used to. Mom and Dad just told us that he got a raise at work. But the other day when we were having dinner at the burrow we overheard Ron and Hermione talking about you. Something along the lines you being an attention seeking prat. Surprisingly enough Charlie started in on them before we got the chance to." Harry was amazed when George finished talking partially from what they said but also because Fred hadn't said a word during the whole speech.

"So you guys aren't going to yell at me?"

"No but we"

"Do have"

"A couple more questions."

Harry shook his head as the twins started their normal way of talking again.

"Ask away."

"Question two."

"You said something"

"About a mate"

They gave Harry a look that told him clearly what they wanted to know but he still decided to tease them a little bit more.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Oh come"

"On stop teasing"

"Us. Do you"

"Know who yours is?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?!" They both yelled at the same time. Harry smiled.

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Sirius?"

"No."

"Remus?"

"No."

"It's not Voldemort is it?"

"No."

"Tell us."

"Lucius Malfoy"

Fred and Georges jaws dropped at that.

"You are lucky. That man is sex on legs."

George stated and his brother shook his head in agreement.

"So is his son."

"Wait you two like Draco?"

"Oh come on. Even you can't deny that the boy is gorgeous."

"I prefer older men." Harry said with a smile.

"Okay last question."

"Can you set up a meeting with your lord?"

Harry and Sirius sat there in stunned silence for a few moments then the green eyed boy shook his head.

"I will set it up. Do you think Charlie might feel the same way as you do?"

"Yeah Charlie and Bill both."

"Okay talk to them and let me know. So do you two just think Drake is hot or do you actually like him?"

"Oh we like him."

Harry smiled. _Good. _They talked for a little bit longer then Harry, Sirius and, Remus left to get Harry's school things. Before they walked out the door the three men put on glamors so that they wouldn't be recognized. The first place they went to was Gringotts to get some money then to Madam Malkin's. After they left the robe shop they went to get Harry's books. An hour later they had finished shopping and their shrunken purchases were stowed away in their pockets they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo'd back to Malfoy Manor. Harry went to his room and put his things away. After he was done he went to look for Draco. He found the blonde haired teen in his room. They sat down across from each other on the bed.

"Hey Drake why does your family hate the Weasley's so bad?"

"Because the personalities of our families just clash. It's not because we hate each other we just aren't compatible. Though not all of them are like that."

"Oh I guess I never thought of it that way. So which ones are different?"

"From what I hear the two oldest as well as the twins." Draco said with a blush.

"Look at that blush! Someone has it bad. The question is which one?"

The blush grew. "The twins"

"Both of them?"

"Like I could choose only one of them."

"Good."

After that comment Harry left the room leaving behind a stunned Draco. He made his way to the dining room and found his parents sitting at the table talking to Siri and Remy. He sat down next to his father and sat quietly while he waited for their conversation to end. When it did Siri turned to him and told him that he had arranged for the twins to meet with their lord the following Saturday at five. After they had dinner Harry went back up to his rooms and wrote a letter to the twins letting them know about the meeting and telling them that they could floo to Malfoy Manor. He also asked about Bill and Charlie. As he was writing the letter Lucius walked in.

"Hey Luc, the twins have a meeting with our Lord on Saturday and I was wondering if it would be alright if they joined us for dinner."

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Just the two of them?"

"Most likely all though there is a chance that the two oldest Weasley's might join them as well."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Harry finished the letter and sent it off with Hedwig. Harry stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers pressing his back to Lucius' front smiling as his mate put an arm around his waist. Saturday came and Harry was in the sitting room waiting for the four Weasley's to arrive. Suddenly the floo flared to life. And out stepped four men with identical smiles and red hair. Harry smiled as they walked forward one by one to hug him. When Harry had hugged the last Weasley he floo'd with them over to Riddle Manor and led them to the same room where he'd had his first meeting with Tom. Harry opened the door for them and led them into the room. Just like with him Voldemort greeted the four red heads then took them back one by one. When the meetings were over they all gathered in the main room.

"Now all that is left is for you to tell me who you want to be there for your initiation."

"Just a couple of questions."

The Dark Lord nodded his head and the eldest Weasley continued.

"Are all of us going to be done at the same time or one by one?"

"One by one unless you want to be marked together."

Fred jumped in with a question.

"Can the person we choose refuse to be there?"

"No."

At this Fred shared an evil smirk with his twin. The Dark Lord asked if they wished to be marked separately or all together and who they wanted to be with them. Unsurprisingly to Harry Bill and Charlie decided to be marked alone while the twins wanted to be together. What did shock Harry was that both of the older Weasley's wanted him to be with them. Harry smiled and shook his head when he heard Fred and George's choice. Draco would never be the same. Voldemort told them to meet the next night at eight and they would get their marks. The five men floo'd back to Malfoy Manor and entered the dining room. Bill sat next to Severus with Charlie on the other side of him, Harry took his seat between his mother and Lucius leaving the twins to sit across from him on either side of Draco. After dinner the four Weasley's went back to their homes.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. The marking ceremonies were completed and Harry was ready to go back to school. He was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Draco waiting for the train to get to Hogsmead. Both of the heads in the compartment looked up when they heard the door open.

"What are you doing in here Ferret? Get out!" Ron's face was almost as red as his hair and it only got redder when Harry stood up and told him that he should follow his own advice. The red head ran out the door being chased by Harry and Draco's laughter. Back in the compartment the blonde closed the door and put up a strong locking charm. The two of them sat back down and talked for the rest of the ride. They stayed with each other until they walked into the Great Hall when they had to separate and go to their house tables. Harry sat by himself at the end of the table closest to the doors. Then just like every year before the doors opened and the first years walked in and the sorting hat started to sing. After all of the newbies were sorted Albus stood up to begin his speech, however before he could begin Harry stood up.

"I want to be resorted!"


End file.
